Existing methods and devices for tensioning straps are often inefficient, non-ergonomic, too complex, otherwise undesirable, and problematic. Such methods and devices fail to produce optimal tensioning and may also cause slips, binds, or breaks of the strap to be tensioned. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a strap tensioning device that may provide a higher tensioning value when loads are initially tensioned and/or without damaging the strap during the tensioning process.
Additionally, in some cases, loads may shift or otherwise lose tension prior to or during transport. In these cases, it may be necessary to re-tension the load. Conventional tensioning devices are often unable to re-tension straps in cases where the straps are already under some tension because a certain amount of inherent slack may be required in the straps for the tensioning device to properly operate. In the absence of such slack, these conventional tensioning devices are typically unable to grip or secure the strap for tensioning. As a result, these conventional tensioning devices typically ride up the strap during attempts to tension the strap, rather than actually tension the strap. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a strap tensioning device that may be able to re-tension a load to a desired tensioning value when the straps are already under some amount of tension load.
Additionally, in some cases, tensioning devices are also configured to release some of the tension in the strap when the strap tensioning device is removed from the strap. Often, with conventional tensioning devices, the amount of tension loss is unacceptable because the strap tension has dropped below minimum standards or the load becomes too loose for transport. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a strap tensioning device that may be able to be removed from the strap, while avoiding a tension release that would generate a remaining tension value that does not meet minimum standards and/or a load that is too loose for transport.
Additionally, conventional tensioning devices are often configured for use with particular strap sizes and thicknesses, so that a specific strap tensioning device is needed for each strap size and/or thickness. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a universal strap tensioning device for use with different types and sizes of strap.